


Until my last breath

by wandererswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albius - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Original Character(s), Scorbus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendiente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until my last breath

**Author's Note:**

> I've already uploaded this story before but it was absolutely horrible so... I fixed it and now I'll be posting it again. Hope everyone likes and enjoys as much as I did writing it. As said in the tags, I'll talk a bit about depression because one of the characters will be going through this, as this is a fictional story things can be easier than they really are. Anyway, as said, I hope you enjoy this story, if so please help with some kudos! They'll be very much appreciated.

It comes a time where your life begins to spin around, it changes, gives you sadness, happiness, fear and love; it changes, it changes all and it’s like a tornado that hits over the city, it’s scary and amusing. That’s how everything went for me, that’s how everything was for me.

…

 

It’s another typical morning, I wake up in the morning, do the usual: brush my teeth, shake my hair, wash my face and go find something nice to eat. Today it’s June 30th, I’m not at Hogwarts so… my routine just changes a little bit, I have more free time and to be honest I don’t really know what to do with it. I’m a mess and its worse ‘cause it’s my birthday and… I’m not even excited about it. I mean, who’s not excited to be alive one more day? Answer, me.

My name’s Albus, Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, sixteen, born in London and… with two siblings, I’m the middle son. Today I’m turning sixteen and I know I should be happy but the truth is I’m not, I’m scared, I’m bored, I just… feel like something is not working right in me. I feel anxious, I feel like I’ll break in any moment and I’m not ready for that. And… it has nothing to do with my life, I have everything I want, or at least everything I need just… I feel empty, I’m sad.

 

1

It’s Saturday morning. June 30th is here and the sky’s still dark and full of stars, Albus can’t sleep just like every morning on his birthday, it’s been like this since he can remember and maybe it’s just the fact that this days are very noisy, very stressful; people coming, people going, lots of cousins and strangers on his house, gifts he doesn’t want to open, cake he doesn’t want to eat and… the worst part where he has to pretend he’s excited, where he’s just as normal as they all are, all except on member of his family that’s always been like him, the only one with he can really talk about things that worry him, the one who share his thoughts but… he doesn’t see a lot. The lovely Louis Weasley.

He sighs, maybe Louis will come by the evening with aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. They’ll surely bring their famous pumpkin tart and sing happy birthday and Louis and Albus would just pray for it to end while Dominique doesn’t give a fuck and Vic is too busy glancing at Teddy’s purple hair. Weasley family, just that.

Albus goes out of his room the most silent he can be, he takes his lighter and box of cigarettes and walks down the stairs. Outside is raining hard, Albus takes a scarf, enchanted flops and pyjamas so his feet and arse won’t freeze to death. Grimmaulds Place’s still a house in the middle of the street, but his father has made up some repairs and additions that Albus think looked cool, beginning for the small plot at the back garden, the garden isn’t seen for the muggles and it’s inside the house somehow even when it’s all exposed to the street, the sun and the weather conditions. Albus has a bench out there, his bench under the mistletoe that grows every year, up on the elder branches of the three hangs a wood house Harry made for him and James when they turned five, six or something and they were this mysterious team that planned stuff against the cousins or even against their parents. Albus forgot by know how good those times where even when he wasn’t exactly the mastermind behind all the fun.

He sits and lights up his cigarette, he’s at his bench and the breeze falling all over the place. He can see his own breath getting lost on to the air and he doesn’t care, he’s not freezing that much and all thanks to his good skills with magic and his delicious mint cigarette.

Albus acquire the habit when he turned fourteen and James took him to the neighbour’s party, a guy named Joshua shared the first with him and he loved it, he’s smoked since that day, he found comfort and relax in something that’s mundane and easy to get so while Ginny doesn’t find out, he’ll be fine, or those are the expectations.

That morning in particular is quiet, too quiet for his own good and Albus feels this emptiness filling his body and soul again. Some would say he’s depressed, some would say he’s just… going through a rough time but… why? Why when his life is good in every sense, he has a nice family, a nice school, nice friends, enough galleons to buy everything he needs and… the most supportive, attractive and perfect boyfriend he could ask for, it’s still not enough, he still feels like nothing and his eyes fill with tears. That’s the fact that he feels like nothing, like an empty man with no propose, like someone who’s living a lie, or someone who doesn’t deserve any of that. After all, what has he done by now to get it?

Al fumes again and this time as the smoke gets lost in the air, something vibrates on the pocket of his flannel. He knows what it is, he bought it a year ago with Scorpius for their birthdays, this muggle thing called cell phone which he likes but kinda stresses him out and it’s quite hard to use and understand. Scorpius calls it “the mechanic owl” but faster and kinda dead.

Albus scrolls down the screen, it’s a text from Scorpius sent exactly at seven fifteen in the morning; his face lights up and he can’t believe that sappy bastard remembered it. He opens the text just to read it and stay frozen like an idiot for a minute or two.

_“Good morning sweetheart. Suppose you’re awake by now, I am too which it’s not really surprising considering it’s your birthday right? It’s all your fault, it’s always your fault love. Anyway…_

_Guess what I’m doing right now? I’m lying here in my bed just thinking about a story a great man told me once, it’s quite fascinating actually and… I’m sure you’ll wanna hear it and if not…well it doesn’t matter because I already wrote it here”_ —

Albus smirks, and he knows keep reading will lead him to a storm of uncontrollable feelings that only Scorpius make him have but it doesn’t matter, he keeps scrolling through the small font on his screen. The story is about a baby, the day he was born and Albus has a tear threatening to escape his eye, he holds it and throws away his cigarette, he’s sure this is the worst and best text message Scorpius has sent to him after the Valentine’s day card and the one from Christmas. Albus loves him, Albus loves every inch of that blonde guy’s body and soul.

 _“I thank every particle in this universe for bringing you to this world, I thank every star that made me meet you that first day of September. Happy birthday Albus, I just wanted you to know that you mean more than the world to me and I hope we spend a million more birthdays together, I’m lucky to have you and I love you and always will. You’ll always be my beautiful baby”_ —

And Albus definitely cried over those final lines. Does he really deserve such a nice man? Such a pure love? He wasn’t sure but he wanted it, he enjoyed it and… for the time this love story lasted he would take it, because even when soulmates are not found at the age of fourteen, he could test this one.

The sky cleared and Albus sighed in relief, getting his phone back to his flannel and getting up from the bench he was sit on. Lily and James are awake and he knows it because the house is now lighted up and noisy. James’s quite noisy especially on Saturday’s because he loves weekends. He’s sure his uncles and aunts are already there by now and why not his whole pack of cousins and as he walks inside, grandma surprises him at the corridor, she’s very old now but she still can kill him with those Molly Weasley’s hugs.

“Oh my lord. Look at you” —she says and pulls this funny face Albus tries hard not to laugh at. “You’re so big now, sixteen… I can’t believe it. Come ‘ere love, give grams a hug, I’m really proud of you” —she adds and kisses his pale, cold cheek.

“Thanks grams, I’m happy to hear you say that” —Al answers and the old lady takes a brown box from Arthur Weasley’s hands.

“Happy birthday son” —the man says with a smirk and Albus nods gently. Even when he’s really close to his granddad, they’re not exactly the most loving ones in that house. Albus takes the gift and doesn’t open it, he’ll do it later, once everyone’s gone, just like every year.

The next one is Rosie, that beautiful redheaded girl which he loves more than his own life, Rose Weasley, his soul sister, after Louis the only person that understands and supports him in the family. Albus loves her, he really does and she holds him tight. “Happy birthday curly, got ya’ something” —she says and gives him a small box with a yellow ribbon. Al opens it, it’s a golden locket with two little pictures of them inside. _«Together in life, together in soul. Partners in crime»_ —it quotes and Albus kisses her cheek.

“I love it” —he says and Rosie already knows. Al places it around his neck and they both go upstairs and get ready while the party is set up. It doesn’t take long and before they can finish their conversation, Albus can hear the music, the screams and the laughs outside the room. It’s time and he gets his cousin’s blessing. He’ll need it.

For luck, Danielle and Daisy are there, but he’s surprised Scorpius hasn’t arrived yet, he’s not a party guy either and they’ll be out by night but… still he thought he’ll made it for the stupid party at least for a few hours.

“Don’t worry pumpkin, your man told me he’ll better wait for you late. I’m sure his birthday present will surpass the expectations” Daisy winked at him and hugged him as she wished happy birthday next to Scorpius’s only cousin, Danielle.

The party moved to _The Burrow_ , parties like those always move to the burrow to get more space and… they usually are as good as everyone says. Albus tries to enjoy it as much as he can and shares some stories with Louis and Rose for the rest of the evening, till finally is time to go.

He retires at ten and goes back to the house, goes out to the garden and lights up another mint cigarette. His mind’s flying, he’s really tired and the night’s not over yet but… what comes next is always better than anything.

Harry reaches his son. He’s carrying a black large box with a red ribbon on the top. Albus doesn’t need to turn to know it’s his dad coming so he just greets him. Harry’s actually concerned and his face couldn’t possibly lie. “You… don’t look very happy son, is it because of Scorpius?” —Harry asks and Albus shrugs on his spot, not really though he’s sad they haven’t been together for the whole day.

“I’m… no, I’m fine. We’re fine, we’ll… accord we meet later so no worries” Harry sighed, he knew that wasn’t all and Albus actually wanted for the first time to talk to his dad about this. He’s always been his best listener and through the years he’s proved he’s gotten this special bond with him. “It’s just… I’m sad dad, I don’t know what’s going on with me, I’m… I think something’s wrong, I’m losing my mind” Harry pulls him close for a hug and shakes his head.

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you Alb, ya hear me?” —Al nodded. His head buried on Harry’s chest, comfortable and safe just like he was when he was just a kid. “You’re trying to find your path, yourself ad that’s okay it happens at your age, you’ll go through it successfully just… you have to believe you can do it” —And Al smiles, for now that’s all he needs to hear. “And… of course, you will succeed because you’re a Potter” Harry jokes and Albus can’t help but laugh at the comment.

“I know, I know that sounded cocky but… It’s just the truth. You’re a great wizard Severus and you only need to believe” Al nodded. “I love you son, happy birthday”

Albus hugged him. “I’ll try dad. I promise” —whispers and Harry kisses his forehead before he hands him the black box.

“Open it” —says and for now it’s time to do that. He takes the ribbon off and the box opens revealing the most amazing present he could possibly have.

“Is it… Is it really the wand dad?” —Albus asks and Harry nods in silence.

“The Elder Wand itself, I knew it’ll have a use one day and… apparently the day’s just arrive. This wand requires a strong focused mind like yours, just remember to use it wisely. I trust you on this” —Albus’s still in shock.

“I… dunno what to say. Thank you so much dad, I’ll be the best keeper of this. Thank you” —and Harry doesn’t say anything else, just cuddles his son and goes away.

Little Alba flies then and poses over the bench. Albus throws his cigarette out and takes a look at the letter. Seems like someone forgot to charge his phone and sent his little friend. Albus gets bit before he takes the letter away from Alba’s leg. That owl really hates him.

_“Waiting you at our place. Don’t be late okay? Love you Sev. —S.”_

And it’s time to leave but first he needs to get presentable. He takes a new outfit, shakes his hair to the other side and finally goes to their house in the woods. A small but good looking cottage in the forest, it’s made of wood and smells like fresh pines and sandal, they build it two years ago as a private place for the two of them to spend their vacations, at first when their relationship started they had to hide their every move so Scorpius came with this fantastic idea about sharing a place and Albus didn’t even hesitate, after all a year later he proposed to him so now was more like a married couple house and it was a very comfortable thing they keep building when they had the time.

Albus glanced at the doorstep, next to the mailbox was his man, blonde hair, pale perfect face, silver eyes and this black suit he fucking loved. Albus felt his body in pain, if he wasn’t on the top of him right now he was sure he was going to explode.

Scorpius smirked at him and Albus walked over him, practically running ‘till he took him on his arms and kissed him fiercely. Scorpius even curled his legs around his waist and his hands toying with his hair, he didn’t hesitate either, he retrieve the kiss and Albus almost make the two of them fall on the ground. Scorpius laughed.

“Fuck, guess we’re not gonna wait after dinner right?” —Albus grinned. He had plenty of time and ideas actually, they could do it now and then after dinner, and at midnight and maybe in the morning and the rest of the day and the week and he really needed to shut his mind by now. After a month he was definitely in need.

“I… I really don’t wanna wait, I’ve waited enough for a month and I’m a mess, I miss you, I… need you” —Al muttered hoarsely, air breathed over his neck. He wasn’t sure if his words were painful just because he missed him or because it was his life which has been shit the last couple of months. Anyway for now all he was asking for was Scorpius and the blonde got it, just as he always did.

“Alright, alright. Anything my birthday boy asks” —he said and smooched his cheek going back to the ground. “Just… let me show you what I’ve made for you okay?” —the curly nodded and took his hand, letting himself be guide by his boyfriend. Scorpius stood on his tippy toes and covered Albus’s eyes. “Well, when I tell you, you can see” —Albus’s smiling. He hears the sound of the wood door opening and a soft scent of cherries and cinnamon or maybe apples, he’s not sure but he likes it. He feels a warm breeze wrapping him up and Scorpius finally takes his hands away as Albus enters the house and realizes is all lighted up only by a path of candles, aromatic candles which he goes absolutely crazy about.

He turns around, Scorpius biting his lip and smiling at him, the door has closed and Albus feel a soft blush over his face. “All this for me?” —he asks and the blonde nods still staring.

“Just for you. I… I know how sappy you’re and just wanted to make it special, anyway dunno if I succeed” —Albus walks over and kisses him, his arms wrapping his neck.

“Succeed” —he answers between giggles, he’s definitely happy at least for a moment.  “What a way to end my birthday!” —Al shouts pulling Scorpius’s off the ground in a swift move, he’s laughing and begging for him to put him back on his feet.

“Potter!” —Scorpius shouts and holds onto his neck. “You know we still have plenty of time to make it better right? However… I kinda save the best for the last minute of this day so… for now shut the fuck up and come here” —his legs wrapped his waist and they’re kissing again. Albus short of breath and he stops for a minute just to look at the gorgeous blonde over him, he’s seriously beautiful and he’s lucky, too lucky. He bits his lip and Scorpius’s eye balls are glowing. “Could you be gentle and stop biting that gorgeous lip please?” —Albus nods.

“Wanna bite it for me then?”

“My pleasure” —and as they were wishing the whole day, now it’s only the two of them, falling over the red carpet next to the fireplace. Albus down and Scorpius up kissing and fondling with his clothes and body. Al’s literally burning inside and he’s sure he’ll enjoy this night like no other he’s ever had. Actually the idea of being a month apart before this day makes it even better, ‘cause what could possibly be better than birthday sex? Nothing. They should have birthdays more often, maybe daily if it’s possible…

Scorpius hands stroke him carefully, reaching every sensitive spot on his body and Albus arches on the floor, maybe he’s oversensitive today or it’s just that Scorpius manages himself to get him each time. “I…love… you” —says under breath as Malfoy shuts him up with a deeper kiss, tongues swirling inside his mouth, breaths colliding and soft bodies rubbing over each other. He’s done, he just wants to have this boy all for himself, he wants to kiss him all night, all his life, forever.

“S…stop teasing you bastard” —Scorpius giggles.

“Not yet, not yet love…” —replies as his lips go down his chin, from his neck to his chest, tugging away his shirt and pulling his arms over his head, it’s time. “You’re… just…no words Sev” —

Al can’t physically say a word, he can’t because the feeling of Malfoy’s lips on his skin are turning him mad along with playful fingers being shoved under his trousers, he feels himself hard as ever and Scorpius’s very aware of that, fiddling with the silk of his boxers and finally getting rid of them as his other hand runs his tips over his navel and down, Albus feels a bit overwhelmed —alright maybe not a bit but he’s definitely overwhelmed by this whole experience—and Scorpius’ lost in to every corner of those tanned abs and beautiful tattoos that speak about them, Scorpius knows each one and their meanings, and as his hands travel behind Al’s back and his tummy, he remembers the first and biggest one of them, that stupid constellation that Al showed to him a year after they became a couple, he remembered those times where Al was asleep on his bed lying down and he traced the stars with his fingers and thought how in love with him that someone should be to do this for him, Scorpius knew back then he was already screwed and deeply enamoured of Albus Potter and even when he wasn’t the tattoo type of guy, Albus was tattooed on his heart and nothing, not even dangerous dark magic would ever take that ink away.

And four years later he was here on his boyfriend’s sixteenth birthday, giving him the best blowjob of his whole existence and he wasn’t being cocky or maybe yes, but he only needed to look up to see this beautiful frame of Albus to know he was doing it right.

His tongue played a bit more with the tip, his lips pressing gently while he sucked softly over, tasting. Albus cheeks where blushed as two little cherries and Scorpius was enjoying the view like no other thing before, he could feel himself almost done as his boyfriend but he wanted to wait a little longer just to do it with him. “Sc… Scorp” —Albus finally managed to whimper looking down with his fists still tied to the carpet, his hips thrusting inside of Scorpius’s mouth over and over again. Scorpius grinned and slid him deeper letting a quiet sound scape his mouth, Albus was close and he’ll let him have it. “Oh my… I’m…” —he groaned again and Scorpius nodded, it was okay.

“It’s okay baby, do it” —he said but Albus shook his head, trying so hard to fix his brain so he could say a couple more of words, just a coherent sentence before he could let himself go, just to ask for something else before it was over.

“Do it with me… please” —he muttered and Scorpius took his free hand from its place and held Albus’s in response.

“I will” —said and he knew he wasn’t going to need help from his hand. Just hearing the loud moan that escape Albus’s throat when he cum was all he needed and they both were officially done. Scorpius stayed for a moment and then stood up cleaning his mouth. Albus was still breathing with his eyes glowing and staring at the ceiling, cheeks blushed and sweat all over his face and chest. Scorpius kissed him, and Albus didn’t care he was almost out of breath by then, he kissed him back, he tugged his body over him and held him with all the strength he had left. “I… I want you, I want to…” —Scorpius nodded and bounced over him, feeling Al’s hand secretly going down to his penis, stroking him a few times while he whispered all this dirty stuff on his ear. Scorpius begin to moan and feel his dick recovering from time to time, and it was clear they definitely weren’t planning a nap before midnight. “I want to have you inside now, just… you don’t know how much I want you” —Albus voice was slow and raspy and it was one of those things that turned Scorpius on really fast, Albus kept doing it, kept whispering because he knew it. “God, this is the best birthday ever, you’re the best birthday ever” —Scorpius dropped this high pitched sound that he regretted later, Albus Potter would definitely bother him with that in a week or two and by the time he was already hard, Albus was too like if they were in some sort of synchronization which he had to admit was getting better over the time.

Albus set his cock free and Scorpius took his both hands in the air, over his head. “Keep those hands there Potter” —he ordered and Albus bit his lip as his sparkly eyes stared directly at his. His body not moving but his heart racing a fucking marathon. Scorpius moved and took from a tiny secret door under the fireplace a crystal bottle with no name, Albus knew exactly what it was and Scorpius spread some over his fingers, it was quite some time since they haven’t been exactly together so Al would definitely need prep and Scorpius did it very carefully, he took a pillow from the floor and placed it under his boyfriend so he felt more comfortable, Albus giggled. “You had everything handy didn’t you?” —and Scorpius shut him up pushing him with his hand.

“I’m a very organized man Albus” —answered quite presumptuous but not leaving his cheeky smile behind. “Now shut up” —ordered and Albus rolled his eyes still giggling. Scorpius slid one inside very carefully and he felt the stretch of the lack of interaction over the past few weeks, he moved gently and soft and Albus cried out for a second. “Am I hurting you babe?” —he asked and Albus negated. “Want me to stop?” —Al negated again.

“I just… it’s been a while, but don’t stop just go slow yeah?” —Scorp nodded and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can, I promise” —he whispered and Albus closed his eyes letting himself feel everything in that moment. It was a combination of pressure and burning but it didn’t hurt after all and he wanted this and the huge ball of feelings he’s been holding at for the last couple of hours just explode inside his chest as Scorpius finally starts thrusting inside him, his eyes are filled with tears and it’s not general sadness or deception or because this is hurting him or anything, he’s just stupidly happy and… even when he is, even when this is one of the best moments he’s ever had, his darkness is coming again to cover his heart one more time, to make him feel miserable and ruin everything he’s built because that’s what always happens.

“Baby?” —Scorpius stops for a sec and stares at him, Albus’s right in front of him eyes closed and silent sobs he’s worried about. Has he done something wrong? Shit, he should’ve been sure before going, he’s an idiot that’s for sure. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, am I… am I hurting you? Babe, what’s wrong?” —his face has turned in real concern and Albus negates with his head as his green sparkly eyes look at him.

“No, no… I’m sorry. It’s not this, it’s not… you. I just… I dunno what’s wrong with me. I’m happy, very happy and… sad at the same time and I just…”—his voice cuts and Scorpius knows he has to do something. He doesn’t goes abruptly out of him but hugs him, moving to be perfectly cuddling his boyfriend, smooching his shoulder, face and neck, not passionately but loving because Al’s not okay, not at all and he’s noticed from the past few months but thought this had to be something that wasn’t really affecting him, Albus never told him anything and… they’ve been doing great, Albus’s been laughing and joking and… acting like this dark cloud was just a foreigner, he never really thought it would make him be this bad and if so, at least not in such an intense emotional moment. Albus took his hand and intertwined his fingers.

“Baby, I don’t know what’s going on. You haven’t told me but… whatever it is, you can’t let it beat you. You’re not alone and you know that, I’m never, ever going to leave your side and… if you need anything, anything you know I’ll always be there to hold you” —Al nodded.

“I know, I… I know and I just wish I could beat whatever the hell is trying to pull me down but… it makes me… it makes me weaker each day” —Albus started sobbing and he turned to be in front of Scorpius for a moment. Head rested on his chest, his body still bared and exposed to him. “And I’m sorry, I just…” —Scorpius shut him up and placed a finger on his lips.

“We’ll make it okay? You and me. I’m not gonna let you drown in whatever this is alright? I’ll help you, but you have to help yourself too” —Albus nodded.

“Thank you” —he said and Scorpius tugged him closer and kissed his head.

“No thanks love, what’s a fiancée if not his man’s best supporter?” —Al giggled hiding his tears. His breath felt lighter in that moment, he could handle himself to let go for one day, to not worry and let the happiness fill him up, it was right, because it was okay to feel happy too.

“Well, you’re not longer gonna have that title unless you keep doing what you were doing hear me?” —Al said pouting and Scorpius smiled kissing his head one more time and tugging him closer.

“Your wish my command Sir, everything okay now?” —Al nodded.

“Okay”—and as the night moves forward there’s nothing else to be thought. Albus can get rid of the sadness, of the pain for a few hours, because he has his anchor, his light just where it belongs, attached to his heart and his soul.

…

And falling sleep has never been better, the feel of warmth, of protection, of love.

Scorpius wakes up first, the sky’s still dark and thank God the day’s not over yet! He stretches up, and for an hour or so of sleep, he’s feeling very well rested. Albus on the other hand, is still asleep, face buried on the pillow, puffy lips on the shape of a kiss, he’s never looked better and Scorpius can’t help but caress his angelical face and tanned skin. _“You do really charmed me”_ —he mutters and sighs as his boy exhales peacefully. His curls all over his face and Scorp gets closer just to kiss the tip of his nose. It’s time to wake him up even when he doesn’t want to, he’s sure Albus hasn’t sleep well in weeks and he can tell it by the dark circles surrounding his eyes.

“Hey sleepy, time to wake up” —he whispers as the green eyes begin to open and encounter his. Albus has this smile all over his face and he seems to be for now, happy and sure he is after all they’ve been celebrating since he arrived a few hours ago.

“Is the birthday over?” —he asks, voice sooth and long, to slow that his words are being dragged heavily from his bran to his mouth. Scorpius shakes his head.

“Not yet, that’s why I wake you up. I still have to show ya’ something before it’s really over” —Albus nods and curls in bed like a big baby, he doesn’t really wanna wake up and Scorpius swears if it wasn’t because he needs this done before midnight, he’ll probably never woke him. “C’mon lazy curly, get that ass up and follow me to the studio, your gift waits for you there” —Al giggles and after five minutes he finally manages himself to get up and walk where his boyfriend is.

Scorpius’s waiting at the library room and takes the three books in the middle to open the secret studio they built there. It opens but before Albus can see anything, Scorpius covers his eyes with a green hanky and then they walk in.

The room is lighted up by wood chandeliers and it’s the only one in the whole house that doesn’t look rustic, it actually has decoration that makes it look like their common room in Slytherin, variety of green colours and very elegant decorations; mostly Scorpius’s design because the studio was practically his, he worked on his potions and drawings there and for those times they wanted to get busy out of the public eye they placed an small living room with a fireplace and a big sofa bed.

“Ready?” —Albus nods quite excited because he knows Scorpius isn’t an expert on surprises and all that but he tries hard and most of the time he succeeds. And when his eyes are uncovered he sees a huge painting hanging in the wall, it’s all made by hand and aquarelles, the frame is their house, the woods as the landscape and Scorpius and him kissing under a mistletoe, they have suits on and he can see over their heads the magic starts working reflecting an “I do” quote. Albus stares at him with tears on his eyes.

“Scorp…. This, this is beautiful” —he says and hugs him. The blonde feels his heart beat, is now or never and he steps back getting on one knee in front of Albus. The chandeliers light in green and silver colours and from the roof a single strand of mistletoe grows over their heads.

“Albus Potter, my love, my best friend…” —he says as he feels his soul shaking on his hand. Albus’s frozen and his eyes never been more watered than now. “Under the mistletoe, I swear my love to you, I know we’ve had rough years through the time and we’re young and foolishly in love, but never, never in my whole life I’ve been as sure as I am about this; I’ve always wanted someone who could see the boy behind the mask, someone who wouldn’t judge me for being in a family that committed so many mistakes, that failed. I’ve always wanted to be seen for Scorpius and not for being a Malfoy, and you did, you offered me your friendship when no one else did, you trusted me and believe in me when I thought no one would and for that my best friend I could never be grateful enough” —Albus started sobbing and Scorpius took his right hand between his. “I know there’s no way we know if this would last forever but I want to take the risk and live this adventure with you for the time it lasts, I want to marry my best friend and my best lover because I love you and as long as I’m alive I’ll always will. So… Albus Potter, would you please be my husband?”—and Albus giggles while muttering ‘ _yes, yes, yes’_ at him. His body which is a few inches bigger than Scorpius’ is all over him for a tender hug and Scorpius kisses him before he separates for a moment to take off a box that contains a necklace and a golden ring with nothing but an inscription that quoted: _Born to meet you, born to love you_ which was the lyric of a song they heard once on their trip to Paris.

“As you already proposed to me and gave me a ring I… thought would be nice if I make this different by giving you a different engagement accessory. So… this necklace would do the job” —Scorpius put it around his neck and the golden ring on his middle finger. “And this, would be just to keep the tradition” —Albus smirked.

“Someone just passed my level of sappiness today” —he said and Scorpius pushed him quite offended. “But you know what? This… being exactly, twelve o’clock right now, has been the best birthday I’ve ever had in my life”

“I’m glad to hear that Mr. Malfoy” —Al giggled.

“And I’m glad too Mr. Potter” —

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
